


Recovery

by wr0ngsideofreality (slothlover42)



Series: Trembling Hands [10]
Category: Fall Out Boy, Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Cute, M/M, Recovery, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-25
Updated: 2017-11-25
Packaged: 2019-02-06 19:57:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12824943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slothlover42/pseuds/wr0ngsideofreality
Summary: Its after the 'Incident' and things aren't the same as they used to be.





	Recovery

**Author's Note:**

> Again, this is only coming back because of laudanum_cafe. I dont expect comments because its kind of hard to comment on these short installments, but please leave kudos.

Days after the 'Incident' things were still odd. Brendon had apologized and yeah, Patrick accepted his apology. That didn't mean that things could go back to normal quickly. They both knew that.

Patrick would flinch away when Brendon would raise his hand. Whether it be because he needed to grab something from someplace high, or he was scratching his head, or he was waving at someone from outside.

Brendon didn't miss the way Patrick would flinch. It tore a hole in his heart every time it would happen. He knew it was his fault, he did. 

Things were different. 

Brendon wouldn't ever raise his voice. Whether it be to yell at the tv when he played a game or if he was just playing around with his friends. He never raised his voice. He didn't want Patrick to worry. He didn't want to hurt Patrick ever again.

Patrick appreciated the notion. He did notice the lack of enthused yelling, and really wanted to tell Brendon that it was alright if he yelled during games, but he knew it would scare him. He knew he would start crying and wonder what he did wrong, even if the yelling wasn't directed at him.

At night, things were the same. Yeah, Patrick flinched at sudden movements, but Brendon always asked if he could hold Patrick. Patrick would smile at his thoughtfulness (I couldn't think of the right word ha) and would nod, scooting closer into the open arms of his fiancé.

"I love you." Patrick would say. Brendon would smile and place a kiss on Patrick's head.

"I love you too."

 


End file.
